Flying Clown
Summary * Alias: Flying Clown, Clown Bombardier, Aerial Clown The Flying Clown is a semi-agile clown possessing red-and-white wings and a shopping cart in its hands that can be found in specific zones of the Nightmare. They are commonly found in The Supermarket and are occasionally encountered in The Ballroom and The Theatre. Attacks There are two attacks that the Flying Clown can perform: * Pie Lob - The shopping cart will produce a red-orange swirl before materializing a pie that is lobbed to the player's current position and explodes on contact with smoke and confetti. If after when a pie explodes and the clown makes a muffled laugh, it will begin to lob another pie at the player. This attack is somewhat devastating and can take away half of the player's health pools. * Surprise Gift - The Flying Clown has a roughly 1% chance of materializing and tossing a Gift Fruit at the player's current position instead of a Pie, dealing the same amount of damage and releasing an item on impact. The player targeted by the fruit is the one who receives the item. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from the Flying Clown. Any claims of "missing items" that the Flying Clown could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for Clown Nose ** 15% chance for another ** 5% chance for another * 25% chance for 3 Lesser Dungeon Candies ** 10% chance for 5 more ** 1% chance for 5 more * 10% chance for 50 Candy Crumbs ** 10% chance for 25 more * 1% chance for Painting of Borezorego * 1% chance for Guttermouth Key * 1% chance for Ancient Key Strategy Encounters with Flying Clowns can often be dangerous and fatal to the unprepared, and they have to be faced most of the time, as they spot players from long distances and move faster. Using a Salamander or Funky Driftlander is ideal when trying to avoid them. When fighting a Flying Clown, it is important to keep in mind that they have high amounts of health and will require many attacks to take out. Having at least 80 armor is recommended, as well as some weapons that can deal damage quickly, at a long range, or both. It is possible to lure the clowns to spots where they hover at the same height as the player, allowing for them to be hit more easily with close-range attacks. When getting money from the Flying Clown's Gift Fruits, nothing less than the full Romo Set will suffice, and additional pieces of armor and regeneration are more than welcome. It is recommended to bring at least three of the clowns to an elevated location where no other mobs can attack, and stand there letting them throw pies until they have thrown enough valuable gifts to fill the player's entire inventory. This method can easily make millions of gold an hour when done correctly. Trivia * The Flying Clown is one of the most hated mobs in the community since the initial release of the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. Other hated creatures are the Boomers and the Spikers. * The Flying Clown's hitbox extends to areas where Pies have exploded. This means that, until a new Pie is launched, players can attack the remnants of exploded Pies and deal damage directly to the Flying Clown. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public